A Night to Dissolve
by MegaDefinition
Summary: An encounter with Freddy at a party is enough to spark terror into the eyes of one
_"One, two, Freddy's coming for you..."_

 _"One, two, Freddy's coming for you..."_

The words went unanswered at the raging kegger, the reckless partiers inside not realizing the danger they were in. The party had raged on from six in the evening to at least one, maybe two in the morning; it was still going strong thanks to the amount of beer and drugs in the teenagers' systems.

As the night bore on, Elizabeth, the hottie of the neighborhood, ordered another hit of that popular party drug called "crystal". Crystal could be described as a kind of hallucinogenic drug like a couple others that will not be named, and it worked like any other drug. But crystal was a deadly, acid-like cocktail - if too much was ingested, death was certain to come via a painful dissolution. Think of it like stomach acid - that stuff is so powerful the stomach is lined with walls that can hold it in. Now back to Elizabeth. Elizabeth had recklessly had three hits of crystal already, and in her state, another hit could send her into a sleep. Still, she requested the hit, had it delivered.

She stood up from the table, the music drowning out most if not all of the partying teenagers' raised voices. Feeling tipsy she wandered upstairs and walked into the first bedroom not being used by a couple for a little nap. But the moment she flopped onto the bed she was out like a light, and didn't even wake up when the police arrived to spoil the fun. Hell, she didn't wake up _period._

It was the police that discovered her body - or, rather, what was _left_ of it.

"Oh my god!"

The cry was enough to warrant a glimpse into the bedroom. On the bed was a soupy, bubbling mess of blood and other liquids. The skin, hair, nails and bones had been dissolved, leaving only the organs and the eyes.

* * *

 _"One, two, Freddy's coming for you..."_

Elizabeth stirred, her head pounding from the effects of the crystal. "Ughh..." she groaned. "I need a drink."

She sat up on the bed, still in a daze. "Hey, Tina! Beth! Someone bring me a drink, will you?" she said, throwing her legs over the side of the bed and standing up. She was so out of it that she didn't realize she couldn't hear the noises of the party anymore. The room she was in wasn't filled with light, rather it was now dark an creepy being lit by only one lamp. And unlike the party house, there was nobody in _this_ house.

"Beth?! Tina?! I said I wanted a drink!" Elizabeth yelled again. Stumbling out of the room she scrambled down to the bottom floor - and didn't see anybody there. Just a pile of tubes filled with crystal lying on a nearby table, along with ten injection needles.

A drunken smile appeared on Elizabeth's face. "I guess I won't refuse myself another hit," she said, ambling over to the table and filling the first needle.

The first hit gave off nothing more than a pennywhistle of a high. In other words, it didn't give off one at all. Frustrated, Elizabeth reached for the second needle. When that didn't work, she reached for the third. Then the fourth. Then... well, let's just say she went through nearly all of the tubes lying on the table. She was on her second-to-last one when she realized none of these were giving her the high she longed for.

"Come on!" she complained. "Not even cool! Guys, what is this!? Why do you give me such lousy hits!?"

"There's more where that came from!" a new voice cut in.

Elizabeth stopped in her tracks, nervous. She gulped. "Who's there?" she demanded. "What do you want?!"

No answer. Cautiously, Elizabeth moved into the next room. It was encased in glass, with little lines written on the thick panels. It was also much smaller than the other rooms, like a tube containing crystal, so it didn't take the sloshed girl long to reach the center.

The moment she did the room closed in upon her and turned on its side. Elizabeth, seeing this happen, began pounding on the glass. "Hey! Let me out!" she wailed. "Let me out! This isn't funny!"

The room turned into a needle, a needle picked up by a wrinkled and scarred hand. A scarred man with a fedora, red and green sweater, and clawed right hand smiled down evilly at her. His voice towered over Elizabeth's protests. "I don't know, but I think _you're_ the hit!" he said, cackling.

Elizabeth could do nothing but watch as the man placed the needle tip down at his forearm. She started to scream as the plunger from above came crashing down on her head, followed swiftly by an acidic solution that caused her body to dissolve.

The man cackled as he took care of this. "Ahhhh..." he said, listening to Elizabeth's dying screams. "How wonderful."

 _"One, two, Freddy's coming for you..."_

* * *

Nobody at the party heard Elizabeth's dying screams. It was only when the police uncovered the remains of her body that the teenagers came to the conclusion that she hadn't been killed by just anybody.

Freddy Krueger had taken her life.

Now listen, reader, next time you hear those six words, I suggest you run, and run for as long as you can. But whatever you do - _don't_ fall asleep!


End file.
